Anoche soñé contigo
by NaikaChan
Summary: Weno este es mi primer fic asi k espero k no seais muy crueles cnmigo, SORATO RULES!


Weno este es mi primer fic i quiero dedicárselo a mi x siempre amiga fogachan, jeje tkm wapisima, weno i eso no entretengo mas i doy paso a este fic. Amenazas, sugerencias o lo que sea a SOÑÉ CONTIGO

Ella

Anoche soñé contigo

era un sueño de hadas,

tú eras mi príncipe azul

yo tu princesa encantada.

Tú besabas mis labios

yo tu pelo acariciaba,

las estrellas del cielo

de alegría lloraban,

pero cuando desperté

y ví que me faltabas,

quise dormir otra vez

pero el sol no me dejaba

Sora se despertaba después de un dulcísimo sueño salpicado de amor. Había soñado con su eterno amor, el amor de su infancia y ahora de su adolescencia, su príncipe de ojos azules, su amor imposible...

-Matt...

Sora se decidió, iba dispuesta a declararle su amor al chico de sus sueños. Se levantó de la cama, se arregló y se puso lo más bonita que pudo para ese chico.

Él

Cierra los ojos

o baja la persiana,

oculta el sol

olvida la mañana,

duerme y sueña

tú mi amada,

pues me gusta como mi pelo acariciabas

y me encanta como mis labios besabas.

Duerme mi hada

sueña mi amada,

oculta el sol

olvida la mañana,

baja la persiana,

pues al marcharte las estrellas de tristeza lloraban

y mi corazón en mil pedazos se quebraba.

En otro lugar...el departamento del joven Ishida, éste mismo despertaba con pereza de su letargo de unas horas.

-¿Porqué habré soñado con ella?-se preguntaba el chico de ojos azules.-¡¡Ya está!O me declaro ya o me vuelvo loco

Al parecer Sora no iba a ser la única que se iba declarar. Matt estaba dispuesto a declararse.

Al cruzar la esquina Sora se topó con...Matt

-Hola Yama-dijo Sora -(Pensando) ¿Porqué le habré llamado así? A este paso se va a dar cuenta de mis intenciones

-Hola mi So...digo Sora-espetó Matt sacudiéndose la cabeza-(Pensando)¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Soy corto!¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Soy corto!Grrrrr¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Soy corto!

-¿Decías algo?

-Mmmm, no, bueno sí, ¿te vienes a tomar algo?

-Me suena a invitación

-Muy observadora

-Jejejejeje-rieron los dos al unísono

En la heladería...

-¿Van a tomar algo la pareja?

-¿¿¿¿¿¿Pareja?

-No somos pareja

-Uops, perdónenme

-Yama digo ya me gustaría ser su novia-pensaba Sora

-Me la comería a besos, tan linda, tan sencilla, tan...tan...tan ella-pensaba Matt

-Sí, tomaremos dos helados dobles de chocolate, ¿estás de acuerdo Sora?

-¡¡Claro!

-Ya es hora de que te lo diga-dijo Sora

-¿El qué?

-A ver Matt, esto es muy difícil para mí, yo he estado mucho tiempo reprimiendo esto pero ya es hora de que lo diga, desde muy pequeña he estado muy enamorada de ti

-¿Y porqué no me lo has dicho antes?

-Porque pensaba que a ti te gustaba...ya sabes...Mimi

-¡¡¡¡Claro que no!Siempre me has gustado tú, llevo mucho tiempo sin dormir por las noches, y las noches en las que he podido conciliar el sueño, soñaba contigo,¡¡siempre!.Mimi es linda, pero no me va

-Entiendo...

-Yo necesito una mujer responsable, sencilla, que no sea arrogante, que sea...que sea...como tú

-¿Yo? ¿Y porqué yo? ¿Qué tengo yo que no tenga Mimi?

-La pregunta no es qué tienes tú que no tenga ella, la pregunta es…¿Qué le falta a ella que tiene ¡s tú?

-Vale, ¿qué la falta?

-Sencillez y lo más importante amor para dar

-Aquí tienen los hela...

Ante el asombro inesperado de la camarera, Matt agarró a Sora de la barbilla y la besó suavemente, con delicadeza y vehemencia.

-Me imagino que ahora si sean pareja

-No, pero...¿Sora quieres ser mi novia?

Sora no contestó solo le estampó un beso a su, ahora, chico. Tomaron los helados y llamaron a la camarera para que les cobrara

-¿Cuánto es?

-Nada, invita la casa en honor a una nueva pareja

-¡¡Oh!Muy amables, muchas gracias

-De nada, y esperemos que volváis aquí pero la próxima vez con las alianzas en los dedos y con niños pequeños

Ante este comentario los dos se sonrojaron. Esa noche Sora la pasó en casa de Matt, compartiendo algo más que sábanas.

Notas de autora:

¡¡Uff!Espero que les haya gustado. Jejeje suelo ser muy critika de mi misma y en este fic ay muxo pasteleo, xD. Gracias por vuestro tiempo y espero reviews

Atte NaikaChan


End file.
